The Love that was Fake
by Noxos
Summary: After being rejected by his Crush Gabriel finds a store that can grant any wish he wants but the question is should he make one....


_**The Love that was Fake**_

_The love that people feel may not always be true love _

_But they follow it anyway giving anything they can _

_To attain it but what they don't realize_

_Even fairytales have a bad ending_

_Whether Your wish comes true or not……_

"I really like you" Confess Gabriel to his long time crush Marlene He then continued saying "I've had a huge crush on you ever since I first saw you so please…." Gabriel then kneeled down and said "Will you go out with me"

Marlene then had a frown on her face "I'm sorry Gabriel you're a great guy but the thing I don't really like you that much and your just not my type but I hope we can still be friends." Marlene said to the boy she was then felt a bit of pity but suddenly heard her friends call her and then said "Well I really got to go bye"

Gabriel was left by the girl he love heartbroken and rejected it then started to rain a bit and after awhile he then left the place and continued walking along drench in the rain he then notices a store _"I never seen this store before must be new maybe they have something interesting" _He then enters the store with curiosity

As he entered the store two small girls suddenly appeared "Welcome" was how they greeted him and they then said at the same time "We've been waiting for" they then each took his hand saying "Come Come Yuko is waiting"

While he was being dragged by two girls smaller and younger than him Gabriel then thought "_What do they mean by waiting for me where am I and who's Yuko?_"

After awhile he was then brought to a mysterious woman who seemed like was waiting for someone after the twins let go of him he was then in front of the woman and ask her "Where am I what is this place?"

The woman then had a grin on her face and said "Welcome to my store where any wish can be granted with an equal price"

Gabriel then chuckled abit saying "Wishing? That's impossible and only in fairytales can stuff like that come true"

The woman then maintained a serious face saying "So you don't believe in Wishing yet even now you wish that it was real"

Gabriel then said "No I don't believe in that stuff"

The woman then gave him a little intimidating look that felt like it broke through him Gabriel then said "Alright maybe I do believe in it a little bit but it's like my wish will ever come true"

The woman then smiled answering "I think your forgetting this store grants any wish no matter how big or small besides it is your destiny to come here"

Gabriel then felt abit of excitement saying "So if this was a fairytale I guess you're my Fairy Godmother although A lot younger and more beautiful"

The woman then felt flattered and said "Well thank you for the compliment So what is it that you heart desires"

Gabriel then felt that he could trust this woman who seemed willing to help and decided to try it out "You see there is this girl I like whos really beautiful I just confess to her yet was rejected so…"

The woman who already knew his wish from the start said "So your wish is for her to love you back"

Gabriel then started to blush since he never told anyone else that he like Marlene "Wel…. Well yes My wish is that Marlene would like me back"

The woman then said "But you know with every wish comes an equivalent price and I'm not talking about money with that kind of wish you will have to---"

Gabriel then interrupted her saying "I don't care what I will give up I just want her to love me I'll pay anything just for that wish to come true"

The woman then had a smile on her face "Alright then your wish will come true and your fate Is sealed"  
Gabriel then felt something different after her words he felt like he was change man after this and after thanking her he then left the store "Come out Watanuki I know your there"

Watanuki then came out of the other room who then ask the Woman "Yuuki You knew I was there the whole time"

Yuuki then grinned and said "Of course you always do watch when I grant wishes. So what did you think of this one"

Watanuki then answered "He seemed different after the wish he made he came here gloomy but when he left it felt like he was nothing more than a—

Yuuki then cut him off saying "Empty Shell? But of course for every wish an equivalent exchange must be made"

Watanuki then had a curious look and ask "But what did he exchange for the wish I didn't see you take anything nor ask for anything"

Yuuki then grinned and said "But I did take something he was just too stubborn to listen to the price he just payed"

"What is the price he paid" ask Watanuki

Yuuki then said "His Emotions Love, Hatred, Sorrow and the other emotions have all been taken just for the love of a girl"

"But is that really an equivalent price "Ask Watanuki in shock

"Yes it is. it's a lot harder to control and change another's feelings and emotions so it is fair" answered Yuuki

Watanuki then look out the door where Gabriel left a few minutes ago and whispered "_What a poor man He earned something he always wanted but doesn't have the joy to appreciate it_"

_There once was a Boy who loved a girl_

_But was rejected and left heartbroken_

_He then came across the wish he never thought he could have_

_And ask for the love he wanted from that girl but Alas_

_He paid a heavy price with his heart_

_And was never able to love again_

_Or any other emotions_

_Although he got the love he desired _

_He was never able to appreciate it_

_Or enjoy it the fake love _

_He thought was real_

_He ended up_

_An empty shell without a heart_

_To love_

_**THE END**_

* * *

_Hhhm you know this is different from my usual work but I hope you like it. I had a better vision on how these story would have been but I got these so please review and hope you like it please tell me if you now how I can improve this story_


End file.
